1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically controlling the amount of air flow of an automobile air-conditioner when the air-conditioner is operating in the cooling mode.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-41127, for example, discloses a coventional air flow control apparatus for automobile air-conditioners. The known control apparatus maintains the air flow of an air-conditioner within a range near the maximum air flow of the air-conditioner immediatelty after the start of operation of the air-conditioner in which instance a large cooling capability is necessary. Thereafter, upon the lapse of a predetermined period of time, the maximum air flow is limited to a certain low level to thereby prevent the air-conditioner from operating at an undue high maximum air flow level for a long period of time.
Since according to the known air flow control, the limitation of the maximum air flow is achieved merely based on a determination as to whether a predetermined period of time has elapsed or not, it is likely that the maximum air flow is limited in spite of the necessity of a large cooling capability, or alternately an excessively strong cooling condition continues even after a desired air-conditioning is provided.
Further, whether a pleasant air-conditioning is obtained or not should preferably be made based on the environment in the vicinity of the head of an occupant which is most sensitive to temperature. In the case of the conventional air flow control apparatus, however, no consideration is given to this environmental factor when the maximum air flow of the air-conditioner is limited.